A Shocking Revelation2
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: Phyllis and Jack continue having lunch with Summer while Nick and Sharon agree to have a family dinner.


**A SHOCKING REVELATION2**

Phyllis and Jack arrive at the Athletic Club. They find a table and sit down. As soon as they sit down Michael shows up and Phyllis tells him she needs to talk with him. Jack tells Michael to take a seat because they are going to need his services. Phyllis and Jack fill him in with the DNA tests that she found and the fact that she moved out of the tack house. Jack asks Michael what they can do legally to change the birth certificate to Jack's name since he's the father. Michael asks Phyllis what her plans are. Phyllis explains to him that she plans on filing for a divorce, and she wants the birth certificate to show the real father, Jack Abbott. She also wants to change Summer's last name to Abbott, if Jack will allow it. Jack tells Phyllis, "of course Summer will be having my last name. I am her father and I want to shout it from the roof top that I'm her proud father." Michael tells them that he will start the paperwork for the divorce and for the changing of the birth certificate. Michael tells Phyllis, "I can't believe that Nicholas would pull something like this. What did he say his reasoning was?" Phyllis says, "I left before he was able to give me an explanation. By the way Michael, I have a few more things at the tack house I need to get out. I'm wondering if you could go with me to get it. I don't want Jack going along because I don't want a fist fight. I want this to go smoothly and to be over fast." Michael tells her he'll go with her this evening to get the rest of her things. Michael tells Phyllis he'll call her later to meet her there and stands up and leaves.

Jack tells Phyllis he'd like nothing more than to have his daughter under the same roof as him. He's been thinking about it and would like Phyllis to move into the Abbott Mansion with him. Phyllis says she'd love to but "doesn't Ashley still live there?" Jack says, "With this new information I'm going to be telling Sharon she needs to move out of Brad's house because that home belongs to Abby now and Ash and Abby can move into that house." Jack tells Phyllis he'll be right back, he's going to call Ash. Jack leaves the table and goes into the hallway to make the call. Jack tells Ash the new developments and tells her that Phyllis and Summer is going to be moving into the Abbott mansion. Ash tells him that its fine and she and Abby will move back into Brad's home after Sharon moves out. Ash states, "Besides that is Abby's home because of Brad being her biological father." Jack walks back by Phyllis and lets her know that she'll be moving into the Abbott home today. Phyllis thanks Jack and they begin to have lunch.

Meanwhile, Nick is back home at the tack house and getting ready for his dinner date with his family. There's a knock on the door and Nick goes to answer it and its Sharon with the two children. He lets them in and asks what's wrong. Sharon tells him that Jack kicked her out of her home because Phyllis is moving back into the Abbott home and Ashley wanted Brad's house back. She tells him, "Now we have no where to go except the Athletic Club." Nick tells her that she and the kids can move back in with him. He tells her that Phyllis is coming by tonight to get the rest of her things and Sharon can move in tomorrow. Sharon tells him she doesn't want him to get his hopes up when it comes to them. Nick tells her he's having her move in for the sake of their children and nothing more. Nick lets Sharon know that he can have a moving truck there tomorrow to move out her and the kid's things. Sharon agrees with him. Nick asks Noah and Sharon if they are ready to go have dinner as a family. They agree and the Newman's go to the Athletic Club for dinner.

As Jack and Phyllis finish eating, she tells him she's going to call Michael to meet her at her old home to get the rest of her belongings. She asks Jack if he'd like to take 'their daughter' home. Jack tells her he'll take her home and put her down for a nap. He walks up to Phyllis and says, "Thank you for the wonderful gift you have given me. I'm so thankful that the truth finally came out that I'm this precious girl's father. I promise you, you and her are going to be my main priorities from now on." He walks closer to Phyllis and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She looks at Jack and hugs him. She leaves Jack after that and goes to call Michael. Michael tells her he'll meet her in 30 minutes at the ranch. Jack leaves as well with his daughter in his arms and heads home.

Nick and Sharon walk in with Faith and Noah and find a table. They order dinner and Noah asks how his grandma is doing. Nick tells him that she and the babies will be home tomorrow. Noah says, "Well at least we'll be closer to grandma and grandpa. When are we moving in dad?" Nick tells him tomorrow. Nick, "Tonight we are going to be enjoying a family dinner and then if your mom approves all three of you can spend the night at the tack house with me." Sharon agrees but states that she needs to go back to the house to get the pack 'n' play for Faith. Nick tells her after dinner they'll go over there in case Noah needs to get some of his items. Noah asks if they can see grandma also tonight. Nick explains that grandpa is throwing a big welcome home party for grandma and Katherine and Christian. Noah states, 'Why is Katherine going to be there tomorrow?" Nick states, "Not Katherine Chancellor, although she probably will be there. My new brother and sister's names are Christian and Katherine." Noah states, "Those are cool names." As Faith starts to become fussy, Sharon goes to pick her up to feed her. Nick looks at Faith and says, "My sweet angel, I'm so glad you are finally reunited with your real mom and dad. You are truly a gift from our beloved Cassie." Nick looks over at Sharon who has tears in her eyes. Noah says, "So what's going to happen to our family? I'm I ever going to see Summer again." Nick explains "Noah, we'll have to talk with Phyllis regarding that, but to let you know that Summer is actually Jack's baby not mine." Noah looks at his parents with a stunned expression. He says, "What is wrong with this city? First Ashley is raising Faith and now you are telling me that Summer all along was Jack's baby? How do we know that Grandma's babies are even Grandpa's?" Nick says, "Believe me when I say this, but grandpa is definitely the father of my brother and sister. I know this because they look just like me and Victoria when we were babies." Noah says, "So are we going to be reunited family again while living in the tack house?" Nick tells Noah that eventually they might be but that Sharon and he have a lot to work on before that can happen. As Nick is saying this he looks at Sharon and she smiles at him.

While the Newman family is having dinner, Phyllis and Michael are back at the tack house packing up the rest of her belongings. As she is doing this memories come flooding back into her mind and Michael looks at her and sees tears running down her face. Michael asks Phyllis if she has anything more to pack and she shakes her head no. She leaves and tells Michael she'd like him to give Nick the key back. Michael walks up to her and gives her a hug and tells her in a few days Nick will be served with papers. Phyllis states, "It can't happen soon enough. I had a feeling the entire time I was married to him that I should've tried saving my marriage to Jack." Michael reminds her that at the time she was very in love with Nick. Phyllis tells Michael she'll call him in a few days and leaves the ranch for the last time.

Nick and Sharon and their children are finishing up dinner, Noah asks if they can play a video game once they return to the ranch. Sharon reminds Noah that they need to go back to Brad's house to get a few items for tonight. Nick tells Noah that after the errand they will be playing a video game so Nick can beat him at it. Sharon begins to get Faith ready to leave and Nick and Noah get ready also. They stand up and leave and head to Nick's car. They get to Brad's house and Sharon goes in to the things for the night. Sharon gets back into the car and they head back to the tack house. As they walk in Sharon tells Nick she's going to put Faith down for the night. Nick goes up to Faith and tells her he'll see her in the morning and gives her a kiss on the cheek. As Sharon puts Faith down, Nick and Noah begin playing video games. As Nick is waiting his turn he notices that Phyllis and Summer's items are all gone. Sharon comes back down and asks Nick if she can talk to him privately. Noah says he's going to call Eden to give them their privacy. Sharon tells Nick that she noticed all of Phyllis and Summer's items gone. Nick tells her he was looking around and noticed that also. Sharon thanks Nick for letting them move in with him and Nick states, "I'm not going to let my family live in the AC. You and our children are my main priority and have always been my family. Despite everything we've been through Sharon, I've always loved you and wanted the best for you." Sharon states, "Nick we do need to work on our problems that ruined our last marriage. I don't want to rush into anything because like you I've always loved you and had secretly hoped that someday we would reunite." Nick walks up to Sharon and gives her a hug. Sharon tells Nick she's tired and is going to head up to bed. Nick tells her she can have the bedroom and he'll sleep on the couch. Sharon says goodnight to him and heads upstairs. Nick gets the couch ready and Noah walks in and tells his dad he's going to bed. Nick tells him he'll see him in the morning. Nick sits on the couch and thinks about everything that has happened today and has a smile on his face and he thinks to himself, how wonderful it is that his family is finally going to be reunited. With that Nick falls asleep.


End file.
